


Buttercup

by saccharinescorpio



Series: Amino Requests! [1]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Susie's mentioned, also a little bit of blood, rated t for Frank's excessive swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 16:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18449978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saccharinescorpio/pseuds/saccharinescorpio
Summary: His neighbour actually shrieked turning his head frantically to gauge where the yelling came from. Upon seeing Frank’s blurry shape across the deserted street he bolted off the house’s porch and into his backyard only to immediately collide with the high-rising fence door. He tumbled to the wet grass in a sorry heap groaning loudly.What a pathetic dumbass.





	Buttercup

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, Honey here! For the characterization, I headcanoned Frank as someone who swears like a middle schooler finding out swearing is cool and I took inspiration from Tweek from South Park for Dwight. Think of this as a weird 90's AU where Dwight moves to Canada in his late high school years.  
> This came from a [prompt](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/154067244034/imagine-your-otp-meeting-like-this-person-a-is) over at otpprompts.tumblr.com  
> The title comes from a Jack Stauber song by the same name.  
> Sorry for the long author's note, I hope you enjoy!

_It was three in the morning why the **fuck** was his neighbour making so much noise?_

Frank Morrison poked his head out of his bedroom window to be greeted with the sight of his new neighbour trying desperately to get into his own house at 3:34 A.M. He was whispering anxiously to himself, twisting the brass knob every possible way in a futile attempt to open the door.

Frank had enough of his shit, storming down the stairs to slam open his own front door.  
“Hey, asshole! What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

His neighbour actually _shrieked_ turning his head frantically to gauge where the yelling came from. Upon seeing Frank’s blurry shape across the deserted street he bolted off the house’s porch and into his backyard only to immediately collide with the high-rising fence door. He tumbled to the wet grass in a sorry heap groaning loudly.

_What a pathetic dumbass._

Frank shook his head as he leisurely made his way to the other teen, coming to stand above him as the other cupped his nose. His neighbour’s murmurs of pain left his approach unheard.  
“Hey.”  
Not getting an answer Frank prodded at his back with a bare foot. “Shit for brains.”

Rolling over sluggishly, bleary eyes made contact with the pissed off face of Frank Morrison.  
He squeaked as eyes went wide and bloody hands left his nose to block the impact from incoming hits.  
“O-oh god! Please don’t hit me!”

Frank huffed in irritation. “I’m not gonna hit you, dumbass. Get off the ground you look stupid.”  
He was gradually rising to stand, both arms and legs alike shaking from the adrenaline crash. Too slow for Frank’s liking he snatched his neighbour’s arm and yanked him off the ground roughly.

He yelped in pain as he now stood hunched over as one hand cradled his still bleeding nose and the other resting on his knee to support his weight.

Not as far now Frank got a better look at him. He was a scrawny kid, his ugly ass t-shirt advertising some shitty pizza joint he didn’t like hung baggy off his shoulders. He wasn’t even wearing any _pants_ just boxers with Captain America’s shield plastered _everywhere_ along with his name-

_Susie could beat him up._

He broke Frank out of his thoughts when his congested apology came through.  
“I’m so-so s-sorry if I woke you up. These ki-kids up the st-street were throwing rocks at my w-window and when I went to yell at them I l-locked my-myself out. O-oh god my parents aren’t g-gonna be home until tw-twelve tomorrow-”  
“Jesus Christ stop talking. Could you get any sadder?”

His neighbour instantly went quiet, face obviously flushed from embarrassment even in the dark morning.  
It wasn’t silent for more than a few seconds before he spoke again although barely above a whisper.  
“Oh god, my n-nose is still bleeding…”

Rolling his eyes Frank grabbed the other teen by his neck and started leading them to his still-open front door.

He yelped in surprise. “Where are w-we going? I can’t s-see!”  
“Didn’t I tell you to shut up? And _don’t_ get blood on the floor!”

Frightened by the order he instinctively put his free hand below the elbow that started dribbling blood as they walked into the threshold.

Frank’s house wasn’t the cleanest, but then again it never was. Trash littered the tables and countertops but he couldn’t give less of a fuck especially when the asshole next to him was practically _blind._

He nearly dragged his neighbour up the stairs as he staggered up the steps. Frank lead the other into an inky room and forced him to sit on the toilet as he flipped the light switch. Fluorescent light flooded the small bathroom and Frank leaned closer to gauge how bad the injury was. Smacking his hand away he observed the bruised area.

The nose itself was already a deep cherry red that stretched across his cheekbones. It was fat from the swelling that still oozed blood and painted a crooked line over his lips that dripped from his chin to spot his already red shirt.

“Pinch the tip of your nose.”  
“W-what-?”  
“Do what I tell you to!”

At the annoyed response, he complied. He anxiously waited on the toilet as Frank destroyed the bottom cabinet in search of a medical kit Susie gave him following a too-close encounter with a prick junior from school. When the floor was scattered with toiletries did he find it. Placing it on the sink top he casually searched through it. After grabbing gauze, medical tape, the small bottle of painkillers, and an instant ice pack he faced the teen. Rolling some of the gauze into two thin rolls he angled the other’s head softly with the hand that wasn’t holding them.

“Let go.”

He obliged, letting his currant-streaked arm fall in his lap. Frank pushed it into one nostril and he hissed in response. Ignoring the cries of pain he quickly pressed the second swathe in the final nostril before removing his hands completely. Taking bigger strips of the cotton he folded it into a makeshift splint that he set on the other’s nose delicately, ripping the medical tape with his teeth to hold the material down. Frank popped the bottle open and poured out three ibuprofens for his neighbour to take; dropping the tiny apple coloured pills into a bloodstained palm. Haphazardly shoving everything back into the white bag he cleaned the floor as well, precariously stacking the vanity. 

He swallowed the medicine with little hesitance even as it hit the back of his tongue. The room was quiet except for the occasional clang from a bottle hitting the floor as Frank piled everything into the small area.

“I’m D-Dwight, by the way.”

He only hesitated for a moment. “Frank.” 

Silence settled over them until Dwight continued. “Th-thank you for doing this. You really didn't, uh, didn’t have t-to. B-but I appreciate it a lot, so thank you ag-gain.”

Frank was seated on the floor with his back to the bathtub as he randomly grabbed for the ice pack laying on the sink. Once he found it he cracked the bag and tossed it to Dwight who flailed to catch it. “It’s fine. If those little bastards bother you again tell them to fuck off.”

Dwight shook it before placing it on his nose lightly, sighing in relief. “I-I couldn’t say that they’re k-kids.” He paused. “I-I should leave s-soon, you probably want t-to sleep.”

Frank didn’t know the time but he could take a guess it was closer to five than three. And even if he wanted to there was no chance in _hell_ he could go back to sleep now. His decision would come to kick him in the ass but he’d worry about it later.

“Stay until your parents come home.”  
“Oh, n-no I couldn’t b-bother you like that.”  
“It’s _fine_ I’m already awake.”

He didn’t speak for a minute. “A-are you sure?”

“Don’t worry about it.”

The smile he gave Frank was endearing even caked with dried blood.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
